Save You
by Female Itachi
Summary: AU. Maybe you didn't belong to a group or a clique; maybe they decided to pick you last for basketball or for everything; maybe you used to bring bruises & broken teeth to show&tell... We are graduating members from the class of "We Made It"... A balancing act that has less to do with pain, & more to do with beauty.


_**Save You  
><strong>_I _**don't**_ own Naruto, so don't sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>We<strong> are teens, from thirteen to nineteen, suffering from abuse, neglect, and paranoia.

**We **_do_ have things to run from.

_Where ever_ **we** turn, **we** have _no one_ to turn to.

Screams of torched and cries of agony.

Can't you people see what happens to **us**?

Others make fun of **us** because **we're** _different_.

And don't know _anything_ of what's happening to** us**.

Suffering daily is _something_ **we** are familiar to.

Compared to **us**, they are living in paradise.

Yet they still complain.

Why is it that **we** know the pain?

Why do **we** get judged?

And they _never_ do?

Will someone come _save_ **us**, before it's too_ late_?

Or will **we** _perish_ because **we** tried to make it.

But got lost along the way?

Yes,** our** dreams have been _annihilated_.

**Our** fear has been _gone_ for a while.

None of **us** have _forfeited_ **our** hope.

Some of** us **have _abandoned_ **our** pride.

Yet,** our** dignity hasn't been _stolen_ right out of **our** hands.

They think **we** are weak for not fighting back.

But what they don't know is that, **we** are afraid.

Well, most of **us** are.

If word got to **our** parents that **we** were fighting, **we'd** be in trouble.

Some of **us** take the pain so **our** siblings maybe stay unharmed.

A few of **us** do take it and not tell.

Why, because **we** want to live to be something.

**We** want to have a life!

**We** want to know what it's like to be in love.

**We** want to understand different emotions.

Not just fear, sadness, pain, agony, and apathetic.

But happiness, joy, peace, serenity, and most of all.. _Love_.

If **we** say anything, **we'd** never see the light of day again.

And the rest of **us**, **we** have _nothing_.

Nothing at all.

No _desire_.

No _help_.

No _comfort_.

No _friends_.

No _heroes_.

Absolutely nothing.

Absolutely _no one_.

Absolutely _empty_.

Absolutely _alone_.

Absolutely_ unfeeling_.

Absolutely... _dead_.

Sometimes **we** _do_ wait for death to come and take **us** to the next world.

Will **we** ever find **our** wings to fly?

Or will **we** be doomed to stay flightless, and bound to this world?

Why is it that **we** must pay for the sins of others?

Why is it _always_ **us**?

Do you people enjoy watching **us** suffer?

Are you that cold hearted?

**We**.. **w-we**..

Are **we** _really_ just a waste of space?

Do **we** even _deserve_ to be here?

Do **we** _deserve_ to live or die?

_Should_ **we** live or die?

**We** want to return to the days **we** knew **we** still felt alive.

**We** mourn each other.

Because there is a detail left unsaid.

And it's a reminder of the time **we** bled.[1]

**We** just want to be alone tonight.

**We** just want to take a breather.

Every time **we** get hit it takes its toll on us.

Oh, and did you know?

**We** think it's safe to say out loud that **we're** ready to leave you.

Without them, **we** live it up a little more everyday.[2]

**We** can't escape this hell.

**We've** tried so many times.[3]

But **we** never made it.

Telling **our** stories about how **our** bones are broken.

Hammers fall on all the pieces.

Sometimes **we** spend two months in the hospital.

With them, it's as if **our** complaints _shrink_ to _nothing_.[4]

Here **we** are down on **our** knees.

Do you know that **we** are trying to find air to breathe?

And every waking moment, to some of **us**, only surrender will help **us** now.

**We** hate that they are never satisfied with **our** pain.

**We** take what they say.

But **we** don't go back and cry.[5]

Fighting _doesn't_ end in _forgiveness_.

**We** try to fight this violence.

But all **we** get are _sad tears_ and _silence_.

**We're** not going to fall and forget those who went _so far_ to try and pick **us** up.[6]

Yeah, that's **us**: The people who have nowhere to go.

**We** have given up control.

However, somewhere deep inside of **us**, **we** know** we're** _not_ alone.

**We **_think _**we** _can_ make it out.

And **we **_hope_ **we **_will_ live to tell.[7]

**We** understand that **we** might not mean much, but...

**We** will try to _be heard_.

**We** will try to _be seen_.

**We** will try to _find peace_.

**We** will try to _make it through this_.

**We** will try to _be understood_.

**We** will try to _keep living_.

However,

**We** will _have a future guided_ by **us**, n_o one_ else, but **us**.

**We** are the _broken_, **we** are the _misused_, **we** are the _misunderstood_, **we** are the _ones who struggle to live, _and **we** are the _will and strength of the abused_.

* * *

><p>Songs that gave me ideas for the prologue:<p>

[1]The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Atrophy

[2]Hinder: Without You

[3]Three Days Grace: Animal I Have Become

[4]Flyleaf: Fully Alive

[5]Flyleaf: Again

[6]Flyleaf: Beautiful Bride

[7]Saosin: You're Not Alone


End file.
